Vida em familia
by Line-sama
Summary: O que pode acontecer quanto 7 lutadores decidem viver juntos? Minha primeira fic, espero que gostem. CAP.5 ON!
1. Vamos para casa

Capitulo um- Vamos para casa.

Terminando o torneio de The king of fighters, os nossos "heróis" finalmente estão livres...Há tarde, após o torneio, eles estavam caminhando em uma rua qualquer, alegres pelo fim do torneio.

Kula: Finalmente estamos livres! Sem mais NESTS para nos encher.

K': Agora poderemos ter uma vida normal.

Máxima: Viver no nosso próprio canto...

Whip: que canto?

Todos param e olham para ela.

K': Como assim maninha?

Whip: Pelo que eu saiba, nós não temos casa, muito menos grana pra viver.

Máxima: Droga! E agora o que a gente faz?

K': Eu não faço a menor idéia...

Quase todos estavam desesperados, ninguém queria morar debaixo da ponte, mais não eram todos...

Whip: Não acredito! Nos aqui desesperados e a Kula nem aí.

Kula: Bem... é que eu tenho uma casa...

Máxima: Por que você não disse isso antes. Acho que podemos ficar lá por um tempo.

K': tudo bem pra você Kula?

Kula: Claro, lá cabe todo mundo.

Whip: Então vamos, eu estou muito cansada.

Chegaram ao anoitecer, a rua só tinha mansões, quando pararam em frente a casa da Kula, ficaram todos impressionados, era uma mansão muito linda de dois andarem toda branca.

Kula: É uma casa bem simples ta bom, só não reparem a bagunça...

K': Acho que nem bagunça deve ter.- Sussurrou para sua irmã.

Whip: verdade.

Quando a Kula abre a porta, eles vêem que a casa esta completamente bagunçada. Toda suja e desorganizada.

Kula: Acho que vamos ter que arrumar as coisas um pouco, antes de dormi.

K': Bem... como isso é coisa de mulher, eu vou dormi...

Kula: Espera um pouquinho – diz ela puxando ele pela orelha – Onde o mocinho pensa que vai?

K': ai ai...eu vou dormi, por que?

Kula: Nada disso, você vai é ajudar a arrumar a casa, e você também Máxima. Para de rir e vai trabalhar.

Máxima: Droga, Eu achando que ia dormi sossegado, me arranjam mais trabalho.

Whip: Para de reclamar e limpa. Ta todo mundo ajudando.

Depois de horas trabalhando, eles finalmente acabaram de limpar, só que, eles limparam apenas 3 quartos.

Whip: Agora só falta decidir quem vai ficar com qual quarto.

Kula: Como o K'e o Máxima só limparam 3 quartos, dois de nos vai dormi juntos.

Máxima: Nem vem, eu vou dormi sozinho.

K': Eu também;

Whip: Eu também.

Kula: É melhor a gente fazer um sorteio, os dois últimos que sair vai dormi juntos, tudo bem?

K': Beleza, eu sempre tive sorte mesmo.

Kula: Então espera só um pouquinho. – Ela corre para uma quarto e pegas as coisas

- É melhor eu não confiar na sorte...

Depois de um tempo ela volta com uma caixinha na mão com alguns papeis dentro.

Kula: Ok...- Mexendo na caixinha - ...Os quartos já estão numerados...O primeiro é o Máxima.

Máxima: Legal, agora eu quero o quarto perto do banheiro.

Kula: O quarto é o 5

Máxima: Merda, ele fica muito longe do banheiro.

K': Cala a boca! Você não queria dormi? Agora vai.

Kula: Continuando... Whip.

Whip: Ótimo, em que quarto?

Kula: no 7

Whip: Mais esse quarto é muito claro.

K': Se quiser eu fico com ele. – Só agora ele percebeu que ele ficou por último, e ela também.

Whip: Não eu fico!- E Saiu correndo

Kula: Vem K', vamos dormi juntos – Ela disse toda sorridente, o puxando pelo braço.

K': Pera ae... – Totalmente sem graça, já que nunca dormiu sozinho junto com a Kula.

Chegando ao quarto...

Kula: Espero que você goste do meu quarto. Ele é bem simples.

O quarto era muito luxuoso, tinha uma cama de casal redonda gigantesca, telão na parede, um guarda roupa imenso, o banheiro era quase do tamanho do quarto, só que um pouco menor, com uma banheira de hidromassagem, a pia também muito grande, cheia de produtos que a Kula usava, e tudo tinha detalhes de ouro, até a luminária.

K': É...Bem simples – Disse com um tom irônico. – Bom, vou tomar banho.

Em quanto o K' tomava banho, a Kula estava procurando alguma coisa no guarda-roupa.

Kula: " Vejamos...tenho que usar um bem sexy. Hoje o K' não escapa" – E riu maliciosamente, enquanto vestia uma camisola roxa curtíssima e quase transparente. Deitou na cama e apagou todas as luzes, deixando apenas o abajur ligado.

Enquanto tudo isso acontecia, o coitado do K' estava no banheiro sem saber de nada...

K': Até que a Kula tem bom gosto.

Ele tira a roupa e fica debaixo do chuveiro e o liga.

K': Essa água ta muito gelada...Ah é, esse era o banheiro da Kula...

Depois que ele toma banho, e colocar a toalha envolta da cintura percebe que esqueceu de alguma coisa.

K': "Droga, esqueci de pegar a roupa, vou ter que ir buscar."

Ele sai do banheiro despreocupado, coçando a cabeça, de olhos fechados.

K': Kula, cadê a minha roupa? Kula?

Kula: O que foi K'? – Ela diz bem perto do seu ouvido, o abraçando por trás.

K': Você viu a minha roupa? – Diz um pouco sem graça

Kula: Você quer mesmo a sua roupa?

K' : Err... – Ele estava totalmente vermelho, não conhecia esse lado da Kula.

Mais de repente do nada, aparece alguém.

Máxima: Por que tu coloca suas tralhas na minha mala K'? – Agora que ele percebeu tudo- Epa...

K' Joga elas ai...

Kula: E sai logo – Diz com um olhar mortal.

Máxima: Já to longe – E fechou a porta e saiu correndo, caso ela ainda queira mata-lo.

Kula: Droga acabou com o clima – Diz indo deitar-se na cama, xingando o Máxima de todos os nomes que ela conhecia.

K': Calma Kula- diz tentando inutilmente acalma-la

Kula: Calma nada! Eu vou matar esse desgraçado!

K': Mais Kula...

Kula: Cala a boca! – Diz jogando o abajur em cima dele.

K': Ai ai...Isso dói – falou massageando a cabeça.

Kula: Boa noite!

K': "Você me paga Máxima, acabou com a minha noite de diversão" – e foi dormi pensando em como se vingaria dele.

No outro dia, outra confusão...

Whip: Já comprei o pão, quem fez o café?

Kula: Eu fiz o café!

Máxima: Esse café ta gelado!

K': O meu ta quentinho.

Whip: Também, você esquentou usando suas chamas isso, não vale.

Kula: Vocês só vão ficar falando do meu café?

K': Tudo bem, eu esquento ele.

Só que sem querer, ele queima tudo. O pão virou cinzas assim como toda a comida que tinha na mesa.

Máxima: A comida! – Quase chorando pegando as cinzas do que seria um pão.

K': Droga, usei muito fogo.

Kula: E agora?

K': Estou com fome.

Kula: Então vai comprar pão pra nos.

K': Eu?

Whip: Foi você que estragou o nosso café!

Máxima: Anda logo, eu quero pão de queijo.

K': Ta bom... tudo eu, tudo eu...

Lá fora o K' avista dois mendigos em frente a mansão do Robert, que, incrivelmente, ficava na mesma rua. Ele tem uma estranha sensação de que conhecia esses "mendigos", então chegou mais perto, e teve uma surpresa.

K': K...Kyo? I..I...Iori ? O .. O que?

Iori: Cala a boca que o Robert ta chegando.

Kyo: E a gente vai arrancar a grana dele hehe...

K': Cara, da pra reconhecer vocês de longe!

Iori: Essa é a única forma de ganhar dinheiro, já que não servimos pra nada e fomos expulsos por não pagar o aluguel da casa, ou melhor, do barraco.

K': E onde vocês vão ficar?

Kyo: Só Deus sabe...

K': Vocês não querem ficar na casa da Kula? Ela ta reunindo nos que somos pés-rapados pra morar lá.

Kyo: Serio?

Iori: E que dia a gente se muda?

K' : Agora, mais antes eu tenho que ir na padaria comprar pão.

Iori: Beleza, a gente te acompanha.

Pegando seus pertences, Iori e Kyo se levantam e acompanham K' até a padaria.

Chegando lá,eles encontram uma enorme fila, e perto do caixa estava um velho conhecido: Shingo! E o Kyo tem uma idéia para não pegar a enorme fila.

Kyo: Shingo, meu discípulo, pague pra gente também.

Shingo: Kyooooo! É você mesmo? Pensei que você estava morto!

Kyo: Anda que a fila ta grande.

Shingo: Você não é nenhum clone né?

Kyo: Paga ai pra gente que eu tenho que ir pra casa logo! Anda logo.

Shingo: Onde você ta morando?

Kyo: Na casa da Kula, agora anda logo.

Shingo: Tem espaço pra mais um lá?

Kyo: Eu não sei...

Shingo: Eu não tenho onde morar, me ajuda.

Kyo: Ta bom se você pagar o nosso pão eu te arranjo um lugar pra você.

Shingo Ok...

Depois de toda essa conversa ele chega ao caixa, e o Kyo foi falar com o K'.

Kyo: Ele pode morar lá também?

K': Acho que sim, vamos embora.

Chegando na casa, o K' se preparava para fazer um "teatro" pra convencer a Kula.

K': Cheguei...

Kula: E o pão?

Então começa a entrar o Kyo, o Iori e o Shingo colocando o saco de pão na mesa.

Kula: O que ta acontecendo aqui?

Kyo: Onde fica o banheiro? Eu preciso tomar um banho.

Iori: Eu também, mais tenho que usar xampu suave, meu cabelo é delicado!

Shingo: Cadê a manteiga? Tem que ser light, eu to de regime

Kula: O que vocês querem aqui? – Fala sem entender nada - Além de invadir a minha casa, vocês tem a cara de pau de exigir tudo isso!

Shingo: O K' deixou a gente morar aqui, ele não te falou?

Kula: Você o que? – Diz olhando pro K' com um olhar mortal, dava pra ver até chamas nos olhos dela.

K': Eu posso explicar – diz um tanto nervoso – Eu sou clone do Kyo, por isso eu devo algo a ele. O Iori é meu grande amigo , e o Shingo foi pedido do Kyo, e além disso, foi ele que salvou nosso café da manhã! Por favor Kula deixa eles ficarem - falou um uma cara de cachorro abandonado, segurando as mãos dela.

Kula: Ta bom, ta bom..."droga, não resisto a esse olhar" mais vão ter que limpar os quartos onde vocês vão dormi, e isso vale pra você também K'.

K': tudo bem.

Depois do café da manhã, eles vão limpar os quartos. O K' teve uma pequena briga com o Shingo, já que os dois queriam ficar com o quarto em frente o da Kula, o K' ganhou já que deu um soco na cara do Shingo que ficou desacordado por um tempo. No fim do dia, todos estavam exaustos, limparam a casa toda, inclusive o enorme jardim e a piscina que tinha nos fundos da casa.

Todos dormem como anjos, de tão cansados que estavam. Já era quase 5 da manhã quando a Kula escuta fortes batidas na porta e se levanta, o K' vai junto também, mais fica longe dela, pois a Kula ainda estava com raiva dele.Quando ela abre a porta leva um grande susto ao ver quem era.

Kula: Vocês?


	2. O governo

Capitulo 2 – O governo

Kula: O que vocês querem aqui? Acabou os quartos! E pelo que eu saiba o Ikary team tem lugar pra morar!

Leona: Não é nada disso. Nos viemos enchota-los daqui!

K': Como é? Que historia é essa?

Ralf: Nos estamos fazendo um bico pro governo, e consta aqui que vocês nunca mais pagaram o aluguel!

Kula: Mais essa mansão é minha, eu e a Diana morávamos aqui! Ela é que pagava tudo.

Clark: Não não... Era a NESTS que pagava o aluguel, e como a NESTS faliu quando foi destruída então ninguém nunca mais pagou o aluguel dessa casa.

K': E agora?

Leona : Vocês tem 24 horas pra sair ou então podem alugar a casa.

Kula: E quanto é o aluguel?

Ralf: Deixa eu ver... – Ficou quase 20 minutos fazendo as contas – Pronto.

K': E?

Ralf : É de 125 milhões.

Kula: O QUE?

Leona: Pera ai, deixa eu ver essas contas Ralf. – Pegou o caderno e viu as contas – Ei, esse é o valor da mansão seu idiota!

Ralf: Olha lá como fala comigo!

Leona: O valor do aluguel é de 500 contos, mais a nossa "gorjeta", no total fica em 3.900.

K': Hã?

Kula: Epa, deixa eu ver... espera um pouquinho, essa "gorjeta" é pra que?

Ralf: Esqueceu de onde somos?

K': Brasil, e daí?

Leona: Esta no nosso sangue!

Kula: Tudo bem eu já entendi "Tinha que ser brasileiros mesmo, maldito desfio de dinheiro". Mais pelo menos nos de um tempo pra juntar a grana.

Clark: Tudo bem, um mês e nada mais.

Kula: Ótimo.

Leona: Então assine aqui – Mostrando a linha que tinha no contrato.

K': Leia as letras miúdas, elas sempre nos ferram!

Kula: Eu sei disso.

Leona: Bom, vamos indo, até o mês que vem.

Kula: Bye bye – Disse fechando a porta - Droga mais essa.

K': Agora como é que a gente vai arranjar a grana?

Kula: Não sei...Primeiro temos que fazer uma reunião – Disse indo para a cozinha e depois voltou com uma panela e uma colher de pau.

K': Reunião? As 5 da manhã?

Kula: Ótimo, já ta na hora de levantar – Então começou a bater na panela com força – ACORDA PRA CUSPI, CAMBADA DE VAGABUNDO!

Todos caíram da cama com o barulho, dava para ouvir de longe os gritos da Kula.

Máxima: Mais que droga, o que ta acontecendo aqui?

Shingo: É o que eu queria saber – bocejando

Iori: O que foi mamãe? – Segurando um gato de pelúcia

Kyo: Mais que barulheira...Iori que gato é esse? Hahahaha

Iori: Hã? Ai meu Deus! – Correu para o quarto e deixou o gato lá e depois voltou. – Ninguém viu nada, ninguém viu nada!

Whip: O que aconteceu pra você nos acordar as 5 da madrugada Kula?

Kula: Pra começar não é madrugada Whip, e eu tenho uma boa causa pra acordar vocês. Kyo: Então fala logo.

Kula: Vamos ter que trabalhar e...

Todos: O QUE?

Iori: Ta brincando né? Você quer nos matar?

K': Kula, dever haver outro jeito.

Kula: Mais não há K', vamos ter que trabalhar.

Shingo: Porque que a gente vai ter que trabalhar?

Kula: É que aconteceu umas coisas agora...

Kyo: Que coisas?

Iori: É, que coisas?

Depois da Kula explicar tudo o que aconteceu para eles, e de todos concordarem em trabalhar, surgiu um problema.

Máxima: Ta, mais a gente vai trabalhar aonde?

Iori: É, a gente não serve pra nada.

Kyo: Tem que ser algo que de bastante grana.

Kula: Eu sei disso.

Whip: Ei, que tal um restaurante? Fiquei sabendo que da bastante grana.

Kula: Até que é uma boa idéia, por aqui não há muitos restaurantes, então haverá pouca concorrência.

Kyo: É, e eu posso ajudar com o meu fogo.

Kula: E eu posso fazer os sorvetes e os doces.

K': Ta é uma boa idéia, mais vocês não estão esquecendo de nada não?

Shingo: Esquecendo de que?

K': Com que grana a gente vai abrir um restaurante?

Kula: Eu já sei como...

Iori: E como você vai arranjar?

Kula: Pra que você acha que serve os vizinhos? Bye bye, já volto.

K': Espera ai, onde você vai?

Kula: No Robert, porque?

K': E como você vai convencer ele a empestar a grana?

Kula: Eu tenho o meu jeitinho- Disse já fechando a porta.

K': Mais que diabos de jeitinho é esse?

Kyo: Muuuuuu...

K': Ora seu safado...

O K' seu correndo atrás do Kyo, quase queimaram o sofá da sala, mais queimaram varias árvores do jardim. Os outros deram um jeito na bagunça que eles fizeram para a Kula não matar ninguém. 2 horas depois, a Kula volta com bastante grana.

Kula:Voltei!

Whip: E a grana?

Kula: Ta aqui. – Mostrando um envelope cheio de grana.

K': E que jeitinho foi esse que você usou pra conseguir a grana?

Kula: Você quer mesmo saber? – Disse com uma cara de malvada.

K': Quero!

Kula: Vai lá no hospital, e vê o Robert. – Falou sorrindo.

Máxima: Caramba, a Kula é tão boa que o coitado do Robert foi parar no hospital!

Iori: Muuuuu...

K': Calem a boca!

Kula: Ei, do que vocês estão falando?

K': Kula, não me diga que você me traiu com o Robert?

Kula: Eu? Com o Robert? Hahahaha! Me poupe. Eu só o espanquei, só isso. E ele foi parar no hospital porque eu congelei ele quando fui pegar a grana.

Shingo: Kula, você roubou o Robert?

Kula: Não, eu peguei emprestado. Era ele que não queria me emprestar o dinheiro.

Whip: Isso não vai dar certo.

K': Bem, pelo menos você não me traiu..

Kula: Eu nunca ia fazer isso com você K'zinho – Beijando o K'

Kyo: Acho que vou vomitar...

K': Ta querendo morrer?

Kyo: Olha lá como fala comigo, o fracote.

K': Fracote o caramba! Quer brigar é?

Kyo: Cai pra dentro então, fracote!

Kula: Ei, eu não quero briga. – Segurando o K'.

Iori: É, já basta aquela briga. – Segurando o Kyo.

Shingo: Porque você adora brigar com o K', Kusanagi-san?

Kyo: É ele que começa, esse fracote!

K': Fracote é a sua mãe!

Kyo: Não mete minha mãe nisso.

Kula: CHEGA! Calados.

Whip: Isso ta me dando dor de cabeça.

Kula: Whip, vamos resolver as coisas do restaurante.

Whip: Ta, vamos, é melhor do que ficar com eles.

Kula: Bem, vamos indo, acho que a gente só vai voltar a noite.Bye bye, e se cuidem.

Máxima: Beleza, uma tarde sem mulher. Vamos fazer a festa!

Shingo: Isso não vai dar certo.


	3. A festinha

A festinha

Depois da Kula e da Whip terem saído para resolver as coisas do restaurante que iriam fazer, os homens resolveram dar uma "festinha" sem elas saberem.

Kyo: Eu trouxe a cerveja!

Shingo: E eu os salgados.

Iori: Eu trouxe os preservativos.

K': O mané, não tem mulheres aqui.

Iori: Não importa, qualquer coisa a gente contrata algumas convidadas, hehe

Máxima: Não precisa não, qualquer coisa a gente da pro K', acho que ele precisa disso mais que a gente. Né K'?

K': Não enche.

Kyo: Sei não, acho que a Kula ta deixando ele na seca.

Iori: Por isso que até agora não ouvimos "barulhos" do quarto dos dois...

K': Agora vão falar da minha vida é?

Shingo: Ei gente, vamos logo fazer essa festa, porque se as meninas nos pegam a gente ta ferrado.

Máxima: É isso mesmo, e depois a gente vai ter que limpar a bagunça toda.

Kyo: Droga, trabalho.

K': Eu é que não vou participar dessa festa de vocês, não quero me mete em encrenca.

Shingo: Ta com medo da Kula é?

K': Fica quieto. – Diz, subindo as escadas pra ir para o quarto

Iori: Deixa ele, acho que ele vai se preparar pra a "festa" de noite que vai ter, só ele e a Kula.

K': Droga, eu não mereço isso... – Batendo a porta do quarto com força.

Máxima: Deixa ele pra lá, vamos beber lá na piscina.

Depois de um tempo e de varias latas de cerveja, todos já estavam pra lá de Bagdá, e o K' via tudo pela janela do quarto.

K': Isso não vai dar certo, eu é que não vou ficar ajudando os bêbados a arrumar a bagunça, eles que se virem com a Kula... 15:45, daqui a pouco a Kula deve ta chegando.Bom, vou tirar fotos do que eles aprontarem...

Kyo: ai.. quem topa... entrar na piscina? – Cambaleando.

Shingo: Eu topo... Kusanagi-san – E empurrou o coitado com roupa e tudo na piscina.

Kyo: Ora seu... – Tentou usar suas chamas mais como tava todo molhado, não conseguiu – Mais que droga.

Iori: Hahaha, o que foi? O seu fogo acabou?

Kyo: Cala a boca e me ajuda a sair daqui...

Iori: Só porque você é o meu amigo – Ele estendeu a mão para o Kyo sair, mais acabou caindo na piscina também por não consegui se manter em pé.

Máxima: Ei... vocês sabem nadar né? Eu não quero ter que fazer respiração boca a boca com homi nenhum.

Shingo: hahaha, isso ta muito engraçado – Ele se apóia na mesa mais sem querer ele derruba a garrafa de saquê que tinha em cima – Epa...

Kyo e Iori: NÃO! O saquê ! – Saíram muito rápido da piscina e ajoelharam perto da garrafa quebrada.

Iori: Que desperdiço – Lambendo a bebida que tava no chão.

Kyo: Deixa um pouco pra mim – Fazendo o mesmo.

Máxima: Que nojo, daqui a pouco vocês vão vomitar no chão por tarem fazendo isso.

Shingo: E lamber igual tão fazendo com o saquê.

Máxima: Cara, isso foi nojento.

E lá no quarto...

K': Hahahaha! Parecem cachorros!

Um tempo depois...

Máxima: Eu não falei que vocês iam acabar vomitando no chão, vocês que limpem a bagunça.

Shingo: Kusanagi-san, você esta bem?

Kyo: Vai encher o saco do Iori vai – E voltou a vomitar.

Shingo: Vou comprar algum remédio pra vocês dois, volto logo.

Máxima: E vocês é que vão limpar o vomito de vocês! E por falar nisso, acho melhor a gente começar a limpar essa bagunça, daqui a pouco as meninas chegam.

Iori: Ta bom, vou trazer as coisas...

Kyo: Vou tirar essa roupa molhada.

Máxima: Vai porque eu não quero dar uma de babá e ficar dando remédio pra vocês.

Iori: Ta aqui as coisas.

Shingo: Kusanagi-san, trouxe o remédio.

Kyo: Me da logo essa droga que a gente tem que limpar essa bagunça...

Máxima: Você ta lindo de avental Iori.

Iori: Cala a boca – Morrendo de vergonha.

Kyo: Hahaha, que ridículo!

Shingo: Você ta parecendo uma mulher com isso!

Iori: É mesmo? Bem tem pra vocês também.

Máxima: Eu fico horrível com esse troço.

Kyo: Porque a gente tem que limpar isso, que por...

Shingo: Olha a boca Kusanagi-san

Kyo: Você não é minha mãe pra ficar falando do jeito que eu falo.

Iori: Vamos acabar logo com isso!

E lá do quarto...

K': Hahahaha! Eu nunca ri tanto assim na minha vida. Vejamos o que eles estão fazendo...- Olhando pela janela com a maquina na mão e logo em seguida tirou uma foto – Que tombo feio o Iori levou! Essa eu vou mandar fazer um quadro!

Iori: Maldição, ma ajudem a levantar.

Kyo: Hahaha! Que queda linda!

Maxima: Eu falei pra não usar muito sabão.

Iori: Cala a boca.

Shingo: Vamos terminar logo isso!

Depois de algum tempo e muitas quedas e brigas, finalmente terminaram de limpar a toda a bagunça que fizeram.

Kyo: Conseguimos!

Shingo: E bem na hora, já são 20:30, daqui a pouco elas tão ai.

Iori: Vou tomar um banho.

Maxima: To cansado...

Kyo: Vamos entrar logo...

Quando as meninas chegaram eram 10 da noite e a casa estava toda quieta.

Whip: Vou ver se eles não bagunçaram a piscina...

Kula: Ta...

Whip: Não, ta tudo em ordem. Vou para o meu quarto, amanhã a gente conta as novidades para os meninos, boa noite Kula.

Kula: Boa noite Whip.

Quando ia abrindo a porta do seu quarto, o K' chama a Kula.

K': Ei Kula, vem cá.

Kula: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

K': E se aconteceu...Eu tirei até fotos pra te mostrar

Kula: Ainda bem que você sabe vigiar eles direitinho.

No outro dia...

Whip: Bom gente, conseguimos comprar um restaurante, já ta tudo pronto, é só a gente começar a trabalhar.

Iori: Beleza, vocês foram rápidas.

Kula: Lógico, nos não perdemos tempo.

Shingo: Isso merece uma comemoração!

Kyo: É mesmo shingo, vamos fazer uma festa!

Whip: É, pode ser.

Kula: Acho que não.

Maxima: E porque não?

Kula: Vejamos – Vendo as fotos – Acho que vocês não precisam...Já que ontem a bebida tava tão boa que vocês não se importaram de beber no chão...

Whip: Como é que é? – Indo ver as fotos

Iori: Sujo...

Kula: É olha lá, até caíram na piscina de roupa e tudo.

Whip: Não acredito! – Com uma das fotos na mão – Vocês até limparam a bagunça...E ficaram lindos de avental.

Kyo: Epa, me da essa foto aqui!

Maxima: Espera um pouco, ninguém tava com câmera nenhuma, então quem tirou essas fotos?

Shingo: K'!

Iori: Aquele desgraçado.

Kyo: Onde ele ta?

K': Aqui seus idiotas! – Disse sentado no ultimo degrau da escada segurando um monte de dinheiro – E eu me dei bem nessa historia...

Maxima: Pega ele!

Shingo: A grana fica pra mim!

Enquanto eles corriam atrás do K', Kula e Whip estavam vendo as fotos.

Whip: Nossa que nojento...

Kula: Não sabia que eles bebiam tanto, a ponto de vomitar.

Whip: Mais essa foto aqui que o Iori ta de avental, eu vou mandar fazer um pôster pra mim.

Kula: Humm... ta gostando dele é?

Whip: Eu não, eu só quero humilha-lo pro resto da vida.

Kula: Ta bom eu acredito.

Whip: Eu to falando serio.

Kula: Ta, ta... E como será que o K' ta?

Whip: Relaxa, ele vai sobreviver,escutar só os barulhos... Só estão jogando garrafas de vidro nele.

Kula: É, o K' é forte, bom, voou pegar um suco ai a gente continua vendo as fotos.

Whip: Ta bom.

Enquanto isso, no jardim.

K': Epa, não vale faca não! – Correndo e esquivando das facas.

Iori: Mata ele! Mata ele!

Kyo: Fica quieto maldito!

K': Eu não quero morrer!

Shingo: "Tomara que no restaurante não aconteça nenhuma briga"

o0o

Oi, gostaram? Essa é a minha primeira fic e acho que ela vai ser um pouco grande. Ah estou fazendo essa fic especialmenteparaa Super Princess Aeka - Kagome que me deu a maior força pra mim postar ela, muito obrigada

E deixem reviews!


	4. A rival

Capitulo 4 – A rival

Três dias depois da "festinha", a Kula finalmente decide mostrar o restaurante todo pronto para os outros.

Kula: Vocês vão ver, esse vai ser o melhor restaurante da cidade! –Disse caminhando na frente dos outros, muito animada.

Iori: Duvido muito, pelo preço que vocês pagaram deve ta caindo aos pedaços!

Whip: Não, ele ta perfeito. Tiramos a sorte grande.

Shingo: Alguma coisa me diz que esse restaurante tem alguma coisa...

Kyo: É, vai que tem assombração.

K': Larga de ser infantil, não existe fantasma.

Maxima: Já chegamos?

Kula: Chegamos!

O restaurante era realmente muito bom, não tinha nenhum defeito. Já estava todo arrumado, com as mesas e as cadeiras no lugar. A decoração era muito bonita, tinha alguns quadros na parede, algumas plantas e nas mesas tinha lindos enfeites com algumas rosas.

Kula: Então? O que acharam? Lindo não é?

Kyo: Cara, como é que vocês conseguiram arrumar tudo em apenas 3 dias?

Whip: Simples, ao contrario de vocês que são um bando de preguiçosos, eu e a Kula trabalhamos todos esses dias aqui sem descanso.

Iori: Cara, seja lá quem foi que vendeu isso pra vocês, deve ter sido muito idiota por vender tão barato.

Kula: E sabe do melhor? Ele deixou muitas coisas pra gente, as mesas e as cadeiras eram dele assim como as coisas da cozinha, e ta tudo novo, acho que nem foi usado.

Maxima: E porque ele vendeu pra vocês tudo isso com esse preço?

Whip: Sei lá...Ele disse que não podia ficar aqui e precisava sair o mais rápido possível.

K': Que estranho...Ué, porque você ta tão assustado Shingo?

Shingo: Olha só o que tem na frente do nosso restaurante.

Iori : Um outro restaurante e daí?

Shingo: Presta atenção, esse é o restaurante da KING!

Kyo: E o que isso tem demais?

Shingo: Dizem que ela é capaz de fazer de tudo pra acabar com a concorrência, agora eu entendo porque esse cara quis sair daqui...

Kula: Isso é bobagem, não passa de uma lenda. De qualquer forma nos vamos ganhar do restaurante da King e ganhar muito dinheiro pra pagar esse maldito aluguel.

Shingo: Sei não... Esse é o restaurante da King e...

Whip: Calado! Você ta fazendo tempestade em copo d'água. Ela nem deve ser assim tão competitiva ao ponto de querer fazer uma guerra por causa de uma concorrência.

K': Bem e quando é que vamos abrir?

Kula: Amanhã!

Maxima: Amanhã?

Kula: É, vocês ficaram esses três dias só treinando o que ia fazer na cozinha, já devem estar prontos.

Whip: Bem, então amanhã vai ser a grande inauguração do restaurante. E é melhor vocês acordarem cedo.

Kyo: Ah não...

Iori: Não vamos mais poder dormir até meio-dia? Vou sofrer de insônia desse jeito.

Kula: Ta resolvido, amanhã abrimos o restaurante.

No outro dia, na inauguração, o restaurante estava cheio.Shingo e o Maxima eram os garçons, a Whip ficou no caixa e os outros na cozinha.

Kula: Não disse que o restaurante ia fazer sucesso?

K': É você tava certa, mais agora faz mais sobremesa porque a mesa 4 pediu muita!

Kula: Ta.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante da King.

King: Mais como ousaram abrir um restaurante bem enfrente ao meu! – Disse observando o outro restaurante com um binóculo – Droga, tem muita gente lá, vou perder meus clientes assim, bom isso quer disser guerra!

No fim do dia, a Whip estava contando o dinheiro muito feliz enquanto o Iori e o Kyo limpavam o restaurante.

Whip: Nossa, até que para o primeiro dia, ganhamos muito!

Kula: Legal! Daqui a pouco vamos ter dinheiro suficiente para o aluguel.

Shingo: Gente, vocês não adivinham o que eu acabei de saber...

Maxima: O que foi?

Shingo: Parece que a King vai contratar o new faces para tocar no restaurante dela, só porque hoje o nosso restaurante recebeu muita gente.

Kyo: Credo, você ta virando um fofoqueiro Shingo!

Shingo: Fofoqueiro não, informante.

Kula: Ta, que seja...Mais eu acho que só porque contrataram o new faces pra tocar não quer disser que vamos perder nossos clientes.

K': Assim espero.

No outro dia...

Maxima: Isso aqui ta um deserto, até agora nenhum cliente.

Iori: Olha lá, parece que ta todo mundo indo pro restaurante da King...

K': Parece que o new faces toca muito bem.

Kula: Que nada, o Chris nem sabe cantar, Shermie nem deve saber tocar teclado e o Yashiro é um péssimo guitarrista.

Iori: Maldita Shermie!

Kyo: A rivalidade de vocês dois continua assim tão forte?

Iori: Sempre vai ser!

Shingo: Kula!

Kula: Onde é que você andava Shingo?

Shingo: Fui pegar uma carta que a King mandou pra você.

Kula: Carta da King?

K': E o que esta escrito?

Kula: Vejamos... O QUE?

Kyo: Deixa eu ver – Pegando a carta da mão da Kula.

Iori: O que ta escrito?

Kyo: Se vocês não desistirem da idéia dessa restaurante, irei usar todas as minhas armas para levar vocês a falência. Assinado: King.

Maxima: Nossa! É, ela é competitiva...

Shingo: Eu avisei.

Kula: Se é assim, vamos usar fogo contra fogo!

Maxima: O que você vai fazer?

Kula: Iori, você é guitarrista. Kyo, você também. Shingo, eu sei que você sabe tocar teclado.

Shingo: Como é que você descobriu?

Kula: K', você sabe tocar bateria né?

K': Sei sim... Epa você quer que a gente forme uma banda?

Kula: Isso mesmo!

Whip: Ta, bela idéia, só tem um detalhe.

Kula: Qual?

Whip: Ninguém aqui sabe cantar.

Kula: Não tem problema, eu chamo uma amiga minha para cantar.

Kyo: Que amiga.

Kula: Você vai ver – Indo para o telefone – Vamos atende...

K': Quem é?

Kula: Alô? Athena? Sou eu a Kula.

Todos: Athena?

Kula: Preciso de um favor seu, eu quero que você cante aqui no restaurante que eu abri, tudo bem? Então ta, amanhã da pra você vir pra cá? Ótimo. Beijos, bye – Fazendo V de vitória.

Shingo: Desde quando você é amiga da Athena?

Kula: Desde sempre!

Iori: Não acredito, Kula é amiga de uma popstar!

Shingo: Eu tenho uma pergunta.

Kula: Diga.

Shingo: Como é que a gente vai tocar se não temos os instrumentos?

Whip: Relaxa, eu consigo eles hoje mesmo.

Kyo: Mais não vamos ter tempo de ensaiar.

Kula: Se virem. Whip, vamos arranjar logo esses instrumentos.

Depois que as meninas saíram eles ficaram sentados em uma mesa tentando adivinhar como é que elas iriam conseguir arranjar os instrumentos em tão pouco tempo.

Maxima: Já vi que a Kula vai usar o seu "jeitinho" de novo...

Iori: K', agora não tem mais duvidas, você é corno mesmo...

Kyo: Muuuuu... hahaha

K': Quietos! Kula nunca iria me trair!

Shingo: Então acho que a Whip é que vai usar esse "jeitinho"...

K': Ta chamando minha irmã de prostituta, safado? – Disse ameaçando-o queimar com suas chamas.

Shingo: Não, eu nunca disse isso! Eu apenas disse que ela iria dar um "jeitinho" para conseguir esses instrumentos.

Kyo: Cara você ta muito nervoso K'.

Iori: Vai ver que a Kula ainda ta deixando ele na seca.

K': Vocês só pensam nisso?

Iori: E você quer que a gente pense no que?

Maxima: Acho que não devia ter deixado suas roupas no quarto naquele dia...

Shingo: Epa, que dia?

Kyo: Agora fala, rolou alguma coisa?

K': CHEGA! MAXIMA AGORA EU TE MATO!

Maxima: Ferrou!

E mais uma vez, aconteceu uma perseguição, mais dessa vez os outros tiveram que segurar o K' para ele não matar o coitado do Maxima o afogando na privada. Uma hora depois, quando todos estavam mais calmos, as meninas chegaram.

Whip: Conseguimos! Bom, algum cliente apareceu?

Shingo: Nenhum.

Kula: Maxima, porque o seu cabelo ta molhado?

K': Digamos que foi a minha vingança, em casa eu te conto.

Kula: Vingança?...Ah, a vingança...Bem Maxima, agora que o K' me lembrou não espere que eu simplesmente esqueça do que aconteceu.

Maxima: Ótimo! Já virou marcação!

Iori: Maxima, foi bom te conhecer...

Maxima: Calado.

Whip: Bom, é melhor fecharmos o restaurante cedo se vocês quiserem ter mais tempo para ensaiar.

Kyo: Ta vamos logo fechar isso!

Shingo: Ah, Kula. A King falou que o new faces vai continuar tocando durante toda a semana.

Kula: Ótimo, assim vamos poder humilha-lo durante toda a semana!

Whip: Essa é a minha amiga! Vamos acabar com ela!

K': Meu Deus, to com medo dessas duas.

Kyo: Todos nos estamos.

Eles passaram o resto da tarde toda ensaiando enquanto os outros que não tocavam assistiam, só foram parar de ensaiar lá pras 21:00. Depois de jantarem, todos foram dormir, cada um no seu quarto, exeto o K', que foi dormir no quarto da Kula. Todos dormiam tranqüilamente, com exeção do Iori que tava com insônia.

_Quarto do Iori_.

Iori: Não é justo! Eles lá dormindo feito pedras, e a gente aqui acordados né? – Diz conversando com o gato de pelúcia que segurava- Já sei, se nos não dormimos, eles também não dormem, hehe...

Então o Iori começa a tocar sua guitarra super alto e superdesafinado fazendo com que todos acordem.

_Quarto da Kula_.

Kula: Buáááá! Meu ouvido ta doendo, faz ele para K'zinho! – Diz tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

K': Mais o que esse desgraçado pensa que ta fazendo? Vou acabar com ele.

_Quarto da Whip._

Whip: Será que não pode mais dormir nessa casa? Maldito Iori, é hoje que acabo com você – falou pegando o seu chicote - Vamos Uddodou, vamos mata-lo.

_Quarto do Maxima._

Maxima: Já chega! Ta na hora de acabar com esse verme! – Diz pegando uma bazuca – E o melhor jeito de matar vermes é explodindo-os.

_Quarto do Kyo. _

Kyo: Quem esse babaca pensa que é pra ficar tocando guitarra a essa hora da madrugada? Vou fazer churrasquinho dele!

_Quarto do Shingo._

Shingo: Que barulheira é essa? – Bocejando – Ai que sono... – E volta a dormir.

_Quarto do Iori._

Iori: Duvido eles dormi com isso né gatinho querido.- Diz abraçando o gato de pelúcia quando escuta batidas fortes na porta – Viu? É eles, aposto que vão implorar pra mim parar de tocar a guitarra.

Quando ele abriu a porta, viu que todos estavam com armas e com muita vontade de mata-lo.

Iori: Err... eu posso explicar...

K': Vamos pega-lo!

O Iori conseguiu fugir pulando da janela, mais mesmo assim os outros ainda corriam atrás dele e mais uma perseguição começou e só foi parar de manhã. Só não o mataram porque iriam precisar dele para o show que iriam fazer.

**oOo**

Oi, gostaram desse capitulo? Eu adorei fazer ele, principalmente parte que o Iori não deixa ninguém dormir. Bom, algumas explicações: sim, o new faces tem uma banda e se chama C.Y.S. ; O Iori também tem uma banda; Shermie e Iori se odeiam, rivalidade pelas bandas; Uddodou é o nome do chicote da Whip. (Essas informações eu tirei de algumas curiosidades sobre KoF)

Obrigada aqueles que me mandaram reviews:

Super princess Aeka - Kagome : Ainda bem que você gostou da minha fic, então você gostou do Iori de avental? Legal, até que ele fica bonitinho né?

Rafael Thompson : Que bom que tenha gostado da minha fic, e continue acompanhando ela porque acho que ela vai ser um pouco grande. Ah eu já estou lendo a sua fic "o amor entre Shippou e Rin", esta muito legal, principalmente porque tem o Shippou, eu adoro ele, ele é muito fofo. Então quer o meu msn... hummm não sei...ta bom, eu te passo vou deixar lá nas suas reviews tá?

E aos outros que se eu pudesse citaria aqui mais já estou sem tempo, eu tive que postar esse capitulo correndo, no proximo eu prometo que faço tudo com mais calma tá?


	5. O show da Athena

**Capitulo 5 – O show da Athena**

K': Kula, são 5 da manhã, a gente nem dormiu direito por causa do desgraçado do Iori e já estamos trabalhando!

Kula: Ninguém mandou esse safado acabar com o nosso sono, e também temos que deixar tudo pronto para o show!

Iori: Porra, não reclama, eu é que to limpando os banheiros!

Kyo: Olha a boca, que coisa feia falando palavrão!

Iori: Quem você pensa que é minha mãe?

Whip: Chega, continuem limpando de boca fechada igual o Shingo! Estão vendo, ele ta trabalhando quietinho.

Maxima: Se estivesse acordado. Vejam só – ele deu um leve empurrão no shingo que caiu no chão e logo começou a roncar.

Kula: Não acredito! Esse safado é sonâmbulo por acaso?

Whip: Deve ser, pra trabalhar dormindo.

Kula: K', acorda ele.

K': Pode deixar – ele se agacha e mostra suas chamas – Olha Shingo, fogo...

Shingo: Fogo...

Kyo: Até dormindo ele pensa em fogo?

K': Vem atrás do fogo Shingo...

Shingo: Fogo...- ele se levanta e tenta pegar o fogo com as próprias mãos mais acaba se queimando e acordando – Ai quente, quente, quente...

Iori: Que retardado...

Kula: Ta bom vamos trabalhar, porque quero tudo perfeito para o show, assim irei mostrar a King quem é que manda!

Maxima: To com sono... Vou acabar desmaiando.

Whip: Sem desculpas, vai trabalhar.

Meia hora depois, aparece uma limusine rosa pink e para em frente ao restaurante.

Kula: Ela chegou, ela chegou! – disse toda feliz saltitando, indo em direção a limusine.

Athena: Kula, amiga !– Disse abraçando ela.

Kula: Athena, como vai? Como anda o "rolo"?

Athena: É... estou esperando ele criar coragem. Ah ele criou um fã clube pra mim, ele num é fofo?

Kula: Fã clube, legal.Se você quiser pode ficar lá em casa.

Athena: Não, não, eu estou em um hotel por ai...

Kula: Qual? Aquele perto da praia que só tem suíte presidencial?

Athena: É, eu escolhi aquele por que é simples.

Shingo: O QUE? No dia em que aquilo for simples eu vou ser rico!

K': Athena, que horas vai ser o show?

Athena: Eu só faço show no horário nobre. Ah, e cadê a banda?

Iori: Eu vou ser o guitarrista.

Kyo: Eu também.

K': Vou tocar bateria.

Shingo: E eu teclado.

Athena: ...

Kula: Sente-se bem?

Athena: auhauhauhuahuahauhauha.. Esses ai vai ser a banda? Essa é a melhor piada que eu já ouvi! Vamos logo Kula, cadê a banda?

Kula: É serio Athena, eles são a banda.

Athena: Ta brincando né?

Kyo: Pó, ta nos tirando é?

Maxima: É eu sei Athena, eles não tem cara de que sabem tocar algum instrumento, mais acredite, eles sabem tocar.

Kula: Você não vai desistir só por causa disso né?

Athena: Ta bom...

Whip:Ta, agora vamos trabalhar.

Enquanto a banda ensaiava, Kula, maxima, whip ficaram na cozinha arrumando as coisas, enquanto o Shingo foi na padaria, mais no caminho alguém o puxou para um beco escuro.

Shingo: Eu não tenho dinheiro!

King: Seu retardado sou eu – disse tirando o capuz do casaco que ela usava.

Shingo: Ah, olá King, quer que eu leve alguma mensagem pra Kula de novo?

King: Não, eu quero uma pequena informação.

Shingo: Qual?

King: O que a Kula ta aprontando?

Shingo: Eu não posso falar.

King: A peço pra Mai lhe ensinar a usar o fogo.

Shingo: Fogo... Fechado.

Enquanto isso, no restaurante da Kula.

Maxima: Onde está o fofoqueiro?

Kula: Sei lá onde ele está. Só sei que agora só tem saquê aqui.

Whip: Mais o povo não pode beber só saquê.

Maxima: Chama o velho que treina a Athena, esses 100 litros de saquê acaba em 5 minutos com ele.

Whip: Depois nois fala com ela.

Kula:Ta, vamos continuar trabalhando.

Falta poucos minutos para o começo do esperado show.

Maxima: O restaurante da King ta cheio, já era, acabou, game over!

Whip: Droga, tanto trabalho pra nada.

De repente o celular da Athena toca.

Athena: Alô? Oi amor, já estão chegando? Ta, eu aviso. Kula, se lembra do meu fã clube?

Kula: Sim eu me lembro, porque.

Então a Athena aponta para o lado de fora onde estão dois ônibus lotados de pessoas, algumas quase saindo pela janela e do lado dos ônibus tinha uma faixa escrito "Athena fã clube"

Maxima: Ae! Ganhamos! Perfect! Toma King, ganhamos, usamos nosso secreto!

O povo começa a entrar no restaurante e em poucos segundos lota o restaurante.

Kensou: Athena!

Athena: Oi amor!

Kula: Kensou, você salvou o show! Athena, cadê o seu mestre?

Kensou: Ele ta ali – Disse apontando para o Chin abraçando duas mulheres e em uma das mãos estava segurando 1 litro de saquê.

Kula: Ótimo.

Athena: Porque?

Kula: Logo você verá..

Kensou: Cadê a banda?

K': Estamos aqui – disse atrás da Kula assustando-a

Kula: Vai assustar a mãe K'!

K': Desculpa.

Iori: Quando é que começamos?

Athena: Agora!

Assim que eles sobem no palco todos começam a pular e gritar o nome da Athena. Do lado de fora, no outro restaurante.

King: Merda! Da onde ela tirou tantos clientes.

Shermie: E eu é que vou saber.

Chris: Você nunca sabe de nada.

Shermie: Eu sei sim.

Yashiro: E o que você sabe?

Shermie: Que você e o Chris têm um caso.

Chris: Como é que você descobriu isso? – disse mais vermelho que um tomate.

Shermie: É porque da pra escutar o grito de vocês.

King: Sempre achei que você tinha um jeito de gay Chris, mais Yashiro eu nunca esperava isso de você, eu cheguei até a pensar que você namorava a Shermie.

Yashiro: Isso não é da sua conta.

E lá no restaurante da Kula o show começava, mais será que vai ser um show tranqüilo?

**oOo**

Eu sei eu sei, muitos vão começar a me amaldiçoar porque eu demorei um século para postar esse capitulo e também porque não coloquei o show nesse capitulo, mais não se preocupem, o próximo capitulo promete, pois agora meu amigo, o K'zinhu ta me ajudando a escrever, então se a fic baixar um pouco o nível já sabem de quem é a culpa né?Bom vamos aos agradecimentos.

_**Super princess Aeka-Kagome: **Ainda bem que você gostou da minha historia, estou adorando fazer ela, e olha acho que ela vai ser grande. Bandinha estranha essa não?Até agora não sei da onde tirei essa idéia que o Shingo sabe tocar teclado._

_**Gerao-A: **A King ta má né? Esperem só pra ver o que ela vai aprontar. Bem, ainda não sei o que vou fazer no show da Athena, mais podem ter certeza, esse show vai ser muito engraçado._

_Bom é isso, quem gostar do Chris ou do Yashiro e estiverem me odiando porque eu fiz isso com ele, desculpem maus eu não resistir._


End file.
